gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Juggernaut: Ultimate Rampage
'The Juggernaut: Ultimate Rampage '''is an upcoming video game based on the ''Marvel Comics Character, The Juggernaut. It will be released by Activision & developed by High Moon Studios. It will share some Simllarites to The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. John DiMaggio will reprise his role as the Juggernaut. Plot The game begins in New York with the Juggernaut being the last member of the Brotherhood of Mutants that isn't captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Thee player is then taught the controls as they destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and vehicles. After the end of the turtorial, the Juggernaut is defeated by a large group of Marvel superheroes. 3 years later, Juggernaut is released from prison and decides to make up for his past mis-deeds, although none of the heroes trust him. This brings him into conflict with other heroes after he causes destruction while trying to stop Dark Pheonix's plans from returning to Earth and taking over the world. He also battles The Leader, Abomination, Omega Red and Beetle who are all being controlled by Dark Pheonix. Gamplay The player controls the Juggernaut in an open world environment in which the player can visit most locations and interact with the environment while not engaged in missions. The game's bosses include The Thing, Wolverine, Spider-Man, The Hulk, Deadpool and several other Marvel Superheroes and villains. The game's main antagonist is Jean Grey's Dark Phoenix persona. Boasting "Unstoppable Movement" means Juggernaut can run across walls and other vertical surfaces, climb any wall by digging his fingers into concrete, leap huge heights and distances all under the player's control. His combat abilities also reflect this increased power; cars and buses are simply smashed out of the way while fully charged attacks will toss vehicles, enemies and unlucky pedestrians into the air. At his most powerful, the Juggernaut can perform one of five different ultra-powerful Devastator attacks including the Crimson Devastation and the Path of Destriuction. These attacks will clear enemies out for a multi-block radius, flatten entire buildings, and cause massive damage to enemies. Voice Cast *John DiMaggio - The Juggernaut, Major Glenn Talbot *Kevin Michael Richardson - The Thing, Luke Cage *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk, Red Hulk, Beast *Steven Blum - Wolverine *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Banshee *Jim Ward - Professor Charles Xavier, Colossus *John Kassir - Deadpool *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Moon Knight *Grey DeLisle - Psylocke, Mystique *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *James Horan - Doctor Strange *Maria Canals-Barrea - She Hulk *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird *Michael Donovan - Grey Hulk/Mr. Fixit *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops *Daran Norris - Nick Fury, Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Beetle *Mark Hamill - Nightmare, Gargoyle, Omega Red *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee *Erin Torpey - Quake *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Keith Ferguson - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, Cable *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Red She-Hulk *Wally Wingert - Yellowjacket *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *John Cygan - Iron Man *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye *Tara Strong - Polaris *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner *Dave Wittenberg - Wyatt Wingfoot, Archangel *Cam Clarke - Mr. Fantastic, Doc Samson *Richard Moll - The Abomination *Matthew Frewer - The Leader Crew *Michael Donovan - Voice Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Superheroes